witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
For the Advancement of Learning
Keira Metz |Reward = 100 (don't kill) 200 (kill) |Cutoff_quest = The Isle of Mists |Starting_icon = velen}} For the Advancement of Learning is a secondary quest in . It begins immediately after A Favor for a Friend. Walkthrough Travel to Fyke Isle's tower to find Keira. When you get close enough to it, a cutscene plays out as Keira exits the structure, pocketing Alexander's notes on the Catriona plague. She admits that she is planning to bargain with Radovid, believing that he'll pardon her for her association with the Lodge by giving him the notes. The conversation with her can go 3 different ways: kill her, let her go to Radovid, or convince her to go to Kaer Morhen. If you want her to go to Kaer Morhen (100 ): * the quickest conversation path is to ask about the notes, "Radovid never forgets", "It's suicide", and then the fourth option will let you suggest Kaer Morhen. ** This is the only chance you can mention it, after this you either have to let her go or kill her yourself. If you convince her to go to Kaer Morhen, you can then ask for the notes without having to kill her. If you wish to let her go to Radovid (100 ): * as soon as you have the option to exit out of the conversation, use it and she'll go parley with Radovid. The quickest route to this is to select "used", "serpent", and then exit out of the conversation. * it doesn't matter what you pick as long as you don't 1) mention Kaer Morhen 2) demand the notes first and 3) say you can't let her do that to Radovid. If you wish to kill her (200 ): * The quickest path to such a route is to selected "used", "serpent", then demand the notes, which will lead to a fight and her death. * selecting any option where you either demand the notes first or tell her you can't let her do that will cause her to fight you which will, unfortunately, lead to her death and Geralt will burn Alexander's notes. Journal entry : Nothing about sorceresses should be taken at face value. Their faces least of all - those perfect, ever youthful visages have as little to do with nature as Hierarch Hemmelfart has with charity. If anyone should have learned to think twice when dealing with them, it was Geralt, and yet still he accepted Keira's dinner invitation. : During what Geralt naively thought to be innocent conversation between friends, Keira tricked him into revealing information about the mage Alexander's laboratory and then, when he was least expecting it, sent him to sleep with a spell so he could not stop her from carrying out her nefarious plans... :If Geralt convinces Keira to go to Kaer Morhen: :: Geralt caught Keira red-handed as she was leaving the tower with the results of Alexander's research on the Catriona plague. She was convinced these notes could be used to find a cure for this decimating disease. What's more, she hoped that the prospect of obtaining such a cure would convince King Radovid to let bygones be bygones and host Keira at his court. I doubt Radovid would have proven so broad-minded - luckily, Geralt convinced Keira to abandon these foolish hopes and give Oxenfurt a miss, seeking shelter at Kaer Morhen instead. :If Geralt lets Keira go see Radovid: :: Geralt caught Keira red-handed as she was leaving the tower with the results of Alexander's research on the Catriona plague. Although he feared the sorceress would use these notes for nefarious purposes, Geralt decided to let her go. Whether it was because he ultimately believed her assurances that no one would suffer as a result of her actions, or because he wanted to avoid a potentially bloody conflict - difficult to tell. Geralt is a man of many secrets, including ones he keeps even from me. :If Geralt kills Keira: :: Yet Geralt did not allow Keira to triumph. He sensed she wanted Alexander's notes on the Catriona plague for her own immoral ends and so stopped her from leaving Velen. This led to a fight during which Geralt was forced to take Keira's life. And so, in this most unfortunate and disheartening way, their stormy relationship came to an end. Objectives * Find out what Keira's doing in the tower on Fyke Isle. * Find Keira. (50 ) Notes * If you're aiming for the Full Crew achievement, you must send Keira to Kaer Morhen as part of getting the achievement. * If you don't let Keira go to Radovid you won't be able to do the secondary quest A Final Kindness. Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests ar:بغرض تشجيع التعلم pl:Dla dobra nauki ru:На благо науки